


The Lonely Wolf

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_goldenage, Glory Hole, M/M, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Deathly Hallows, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If there was one thing Remus Lupin loved, it was the taste of cum. Maybe it was the texture of it, how it would seem to coat his whole mouth in a blissfully tasteful sensation. One that the mere thought of could leave him drooling. Age had not diminished his desire. He would gladly get on his knees for just a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Goldenage](http://hp-goldenage.livejournal.com/)'s Salt and Pepper Fest, focusing on characters over the age of 50.

The night before the full moon and Remus was on edge. Eager. Hungry.

The Wolfsbane that he could afford wasn't as effective as Snape's had been – not that he was surprised by that. Still, it was enough to keep him from going mad but only just. 

He tried to fight the raw need but it was useless. 

He pulled on his jacket, thin and worn, and wrapped a scarf around his neck. He'd lost his only decent pair of gloves and would have to wait until the first of the month to buy a new pair. 

Locking up his tiny flat, Remus walked along the dark street, dodging the odd passerby in spite of the limp he'd picked up during the Final Battle. 

Bitterness rose in his throat. For whatever Godforsaken reason, Tonks had died while he'd survived. Between injury, difficulty holding down a job, and his monthly "problem," they'd decided—well, Andromeda had decided—that Teddy should spend most of his time with her. It was better for all concerned. Remus knew that. Besides, Teddy was at Hogwarts now, having got his letter this past year, so Remus hardly saw him at all.

After he'd recovered from his transformation in a few days' time, Teddy would be coming to spend the weekend with him, since it was Easter. 

Sometimes seeing Teddy was the only thing that kept him going.

Before the full moon, there was something else he needed. 

Pushing the door open to the grimy pub, Remus tried not to make eye contact with any of the regulars. It made things more difficult if he had to look them in the eye later. 

He went to the corner of the bar, away from the blaring telly, and ordered a pint. Not because he wanted one so much as it was expected and it was cheap. 

It wasn't what he really wanted, though. Already the scents were assaulting him. Pheromones swirled through the enclosed space. 

Musk. Arousal. 

His mouth began salivating, already imagining a thick cock in his mouth, his jaw stretched wide, hot come spilling down his throat. 

Finishing his beer, Remus set the glass down and tried not to look as if he was eagerly hurrying to the loo. 

The air was heavy with the scent of piss and sweat in equal measure but Remus hardly noticed that anymore. 

His heart was racing and his dick hard as he opened the door to the last stall. Heaving a sigh of relief that it wasn't occupied, he locked it behind him and slowly knelt down in front of the hole in the partition. His knees and back would be aching by the end of the night, he knew. 

At thirty, he'd already had the body of a much older man. Now, at fifty, it was worse beyond compare. His recuperation time was longer and even mid-month he had more aches and pains. During the cold winters, he'd resorted to using a cane when he had to walk very far, though he preferred traveling by Floo or Apparating when he could.

Remus waited in the stall, the heel of his palm pressed to his erection, rocking his hips just enough to send a frisson of pleasure shooting through his body at regular intervals. 

He heard the door to the next stall close and sucked in a breath, letting it out only once a gorgeous cock—thick and uncut—poked through the hole.

Remus opened his mouth and licked over the tip, the flavour strong and arousing. He ran his tongue all the way around the head before sucking it into his mouth.

"Open wide, boy," a gruff voice said, pushing his dick forward, deeper. 

Remus almost laughed; he was far from a boy. But for a moment, he remembered when he was young and believed that he might have a future after the war. Instead he'd lived through two wars and lost those most dear to him.

Now, he was old and everything so much worse. He couldn't even raise his own son. And reduced to sucking cock in a filthy loo to satisfy his cravings for come down his throat. 

Remus closed his eyes and opened his throat, bobbing his head as the man fucked his mouth through the hole in the wall. 

"Born cocksucker, y'are," the man said, speeding his thrusts, grunting every time his hips snapped forward. Remus hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder, desperate for the mouthful of come he craved.

He didn't have to wait much longer, for the man growled and hot come pulsed from his throbbing cock, spilling into Remus's mouth. He swallowed it all, licking every drop from the head before the man pulled back, his dick disappearing from view.

Remus traced the edge of his lips with his thumb, then sucked it into his mouth, sighing in pleasure. 

The next was a younger man, clearly intent on getting off quickly. Remus would have preferred someone with a bit more stamina, to have to work for his reward, but the soft whimper as the man came made the wolf in Remus tremble with delight, and he swallowed his load greedily. 

Remus stayed as long as he could in the stall, sucking off two more men. The last took so long to come that Remus wondered whether he'd taken a stamina potion but the work was worth the price paid—copious amounts of come that finally satisfied Remus's hunger. 

His knees protested as he stood and he steadied himself against the wall, panting through the pain that travelled along his nerves from his legs to his back and neck. 

Once the worst of it passed, Remus unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his still hard cock. Bracing himself against the wall with one hand, Remus stroked himself with purpose, long, firm tugs to his shaft. 

His thrusts turned frantic as his hand flew over his aching cock, thick black hair and warm grey eyes the last vision he had before he came, spilling over his fist and onto the floor. 

He closed his eyes as he brought his hand to his mouth, licking his own come from his fingers. He tucked himself back into his trousers, Remus unlocked the stall door and slowly made his way out of the pub, limping along the dark, deserted street toward home.


End file.
